FC Willemstad
FC Willemstad is an association football club, located in Sint-Willemstad of the Sint-Willemstad Parish. It currently competes with the largest teams in Brunant in the 1. Liga after winning the 2. Liga in the 2012-13 season. It has since never been relegated, however has been on the verge of relegation despite its large financial backing. Its main owner is current Brunanter Prime Minister, Peter Wostor, however Nike owns a 40% stake in the club, and have backed it financially. They have a rivalry with Mediterranean FC due to historic events. The club's home colours are Green and White. History Early history FC Willemstad were founded in 1957, by a British investor, who had moved to Brunant two in 1955. The investor decided to set up a football club, which would go on to qualify for the 2 Liga. The club was very small, and did not have a large sum of money, as the investor did not want to invest all of his money into the club. Only two seasons after its foundation, the club was promoted to the top tier of Brunanter football, the 1. Liga, however were relegated two seasons after that. Middle ages Willemstad grew a large support, and were nicknamed the Greens, despite the dominance of Brunant by "The Green Giants" St. Marks Koningstad. The club were promoted yet again, and kept a tidy mid table finish, before the investor ran out of money due to other projects, and with a 15 point deduction, Willemstad were yet again relegated to the 2. Liga. After bankruptcy, The Greens were taken over by the Wostor Family, a large Brunanter family. The Wostor Family were a moderately rich family, and the club with some finance were Promoted back to the 1. Liga, and relegated once again, 5 seasons after this. The cause of relegation was thought to be the lack of funds invested into the club. Present day In recent years, the club was taken over by one of the richest members of the Wostor Family, Peter Wostor, who is known for being the current Prime Minister of Brunant. He sold off 40% of the company to large sporting brand Nike, despite being fully owned by the Wostors for many years. Ever since Nike's investment, the club were promoted to the 1. Liga for the first time in many years, after winning the 2. Liga (2012-13 season). Many top class players signed for the team, replacing a former team of many average rated Brunanters. The club also signed former Chelsea and Liverpool midfielder, Yossi Benayoun, before moving to Queens Park Rangers for an undisclosed fee due to outstanding performances. Venue FC Willemstad's home stadium is located in Sint-Willemstad, and is the 18,000+ seater Willemstadion. The stadium was built in 2012, due to the rising support and growth of the club. It is planned to be used for upcoming WNFA competitions, and is used for many large Brunanter concerts. The Willemstadion is a large arena, and however originally being planned to have 16,000 seats, it ended up with 18,210 seats in total. Rivalries The Greens have grown a large number of rivalries since its foundation. Local derbies have arose, one of the largest being the rivalry between FC Willemstad and FC Donderar, however the largest rivalry is the "Green Rivalry" with large Brunanter club St. Marks Koningstad. Squad The current squad of FC Willemstad contains a total of 23 players, including the Youth Team. It contains some high profile players, including several players representing their respective national teams. | width="1%"| | bgcolor="#ffffff" valign="top" width="48%"| |} See also *Official website Category:FC Willemstad